Methods and apparatuses consistent with example embodiments relate to a debugging system and method, and more particularly, to a multichip debugging method and a multichip system adopting the same.
Generally, separate debugging pin ports are connected to each chip of a semiconductor chip, and debugging pin ports are arranged on a printed circuit board (PCB) to enable debugging of the semiconductor chip. However, in a system including more than one chip, a large amount of resources may be required in providing debugging pin ports on the PCB for each of the chips.